


kid

by RunawayCaboose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fitz does the poetry, Gen, Other, Slam poet AU, star imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayCaboose/pseuds/RunawayCaboose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep your head above the water, kid, the burden only gets heavier and the fire only gets hotter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kid

      “And our next performer, Leo Fitz!” The few occupants of the small cafe applauded softly as the short man took the stage.

      “Please don’t call me a performer, makes me sounds like a- like a- a stripper.” A number of people laughed, but the laughter subsided quickly. And he began to recite.

      “H-how am I supposed to explain to a,” snap “younger me, how exactly I came to be the way I am? You can,” snap “probably tell by now that I’m not quite right. Talking is hard and I snap to remember. A tic, can’t get rid of it, I tried. I would have to tell him the,” snap “story. Tell him it’s not your fault, because somebody left me to die in the,” snap “water. So, this is for the younger me, who didn’t know what he wanted to be, but he wanted to be something. He wanted to make an,” snap “impact on the world. But we are milliseconds in this endless time, not endless though because we’ll all die. How am I supposed to,” snap, “explain that some people are evil. Sit him down and say, kid, people come and go and not one will ever stay? Give him sick sweet candy pieces and expect him to solve world peace? Nothing works like that as much as we’d wish it to. But would I even tell him, explain it? Innocent kid with dreams and hopes, would I be the one to ruin them, would I become the friends that were never there? I don’t think I could, but would I let him suffer through it by himself, alone in a dark world? I don’t know, I don’t know. I should stop,” snap “asking me these questions, it only makes it harder to sleep. You can probably tell I’m not quite right, not my fault, but my burden to carry. Kid, I can’t explain people, I don’t work that way. Who am I to tell you why they do what they do and say what they say. You’ve got to figure it out, kid, I’m sorry it’s like this. I’d help you if I could but I’m a real swing and miss. I’m a horrible person and I can see it in you. Keep your head above the water, kid, the burden only gets heavier and the fire only gets hotter.” The man took a shuddering breath and leaned away from the microphone. “Thank you.” The cafe burst into wild applause, none applauding as loudly as the man named Mack in the back corner.

      Mack found him after the other performers talked. He was in the alley behind the cafe, looking up at dim stars, grime around his feet.

      “I liked your poem.” Mack said, and the man didn’t look at him, moonlight reflected in his eyes.

      “Thank you.” They stayed there for a silent minute. “The stars, you know. They seem so far away. I used to promise that if one fell, I’d take care of it, I’d love it. I was a dumb kid.”

      “I don’t think so.” Leo Fitz shrugged.

      “You didn’t know me, star man.”

      “I still don’t. I feel like I do though.” Leo Fitz laughed, stark cold in the night.

      “Good luck with that, man. I’ll, uh, I’ll take my leave.”

      “Wait, I’ll see you around, won’t I?” Leo Fitz smiled sharply and gently, somehow together.

      “Nah. I’ll see you though, I’ll watch you.” He waved his hand up to the stars. “Have a nice night.” And he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> poetry poetry poetry
> 
> i am proud of this poem
> 
> also, the open ending


End file.
